Work continues on the morphogenesis of hypertensive cardiovascular disease. Acute angiotensin - II (AII) induced hypertension results in the passage of both albumin and IgG into the urinary space of the rat. Immunofluorescent and immunoperoxidase techniques are being used to localize contractile proteins in cerebrovascular endothelium of severely hypertensive rats. We are continuing our efforts to isolate and culture cerebral microvessel endothelium. We are characterizing the lysosomal and non-lysosomal proteinase activity of myocytes isolated from the hearts of control rats and rats with 2-kidney Goldblatt hypertension. The myocardial and coronary artery necrosis that follows acute A-II induced hypertension can occur even when the alpha- and beta- receptors in the hearts of rats are appropriately blockaded.